


How I met your mother

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: i do not own the Divergent Series. One-shot. A glimpse into Tobias's and Tris's future. It's somewhat connected to my main story You and me against the world, Read and find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your mother

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little present to all those who hate me right now for not making Tris pregnant in You and me against the world (particularly chapter 69). It's also a little fast forward. A glimpse into the future if you like. Read and review. This is just a one-shot.

I'm sitting with the kids in our living room watching an animated movie they both like, which is a rarity. My son sits next to me on the right holding the popcorn bowl, while my daughter sits on my lap playing with my left hand, while my right hand holds her still and prevents her from falling forward. Tris had to go to a last minute council meeting and couldn't be here. Although she's been gone for only a few hours I miss her terribly and so do the kids.

Rose has been asking every half hour when her mommy will be back and I keep telling her soon. I tried to keep them occupied by baking cookies with them, playing together and now watching a movie, but it's just not the same. And to add to my bad luck it's pouring outside and I couldn't take them to the park or my in-laws. Although I doubt either would be home. Andrew is probably at the meeting and Natalie is volunteering in the factionless diner, like she does from time to time. But I don't mind spending quality time with my kids. I love them and I wouldn't trade this time with them for anything in the world.

A blinding lightning followed by an extremely loud thunder scares my kids. Andy jumps up and looks my way a little frightened but doesn't say anything. Rose however turns around and wraps her little arms around my neck and starts crying hard. The lightning must have hit a generator, because the lights and everything electronic just went out. I get up holding Rose with my right arm, while extending my left hand to Andy and help him off of the couch.

"Come on, let's find some candles" I say and walk with them into the kitchen. Thankfully, Tris stashed them in the same drawer as the lighter. I take one out and light it and look for more. We have a few aromatherapy candles in the bedroom and our bathroom and I decide to go get them as well. I don't want to let the kids here all by themselves, even though I wouldn't be gone for longer than a minute. But both are scared and the fact that my simple presence comforts them makes me happy. I slowly walk upstairs, making sure not to trip in the process. I put the lighter in my back pocket to light at least one candle. When I walk into the bedroom a bright light lights up the entire room and I get a good look at the two candles on the vanity. We usually light them when Tris and I are alone and need some romance, but they'll be useful downstairs. I light one and sit Rose down.

"Daddy needs to see if there are any candles in the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment, alright?" I ask them not wanting to scare them further. They both nod their heads and I smile. They are so brave, they just remind me of Tris and the day I met her. She looked so pale and fragile and yet she was fearless. She still is. I think the kids have that from her, although if I voice this she usually says they have it from both their parents. I quickly enter the bathroom and go to the small cabinet where I know Tris has a few of her aromatherapy candles. She usually lights them when she wants to unwind or when we have a little privacy. I find them and get back to my kids. They both sit on the large bed and I smile at them. I remember the day when Tris and I bought that bed. I've told her that we needed a big one for all our kids to fit in there. She laughed that day, but when I look at my beautiful children I realize that I've always wanted them. Ever since I knew I was in love with Tris I pictured how my life would be with her, getting married, having kids. We often spend Sunday mornings in bed, all four of us, the kids between us and Tris or I read them a story or we just hang out. They are good kids and even though they both have their moments when they drive me and their mother nuts I'd rather have that than having them sick or sad.

"Andy, I have a job for you" I say and he looks up at me smiling. He loves it when I give him stuff to do. Whenever I fix something around the apartment he always comes and wants to help. I usually give him small tasks like handing me a screwdriver or a hammer. Tris freaked out the first time she saw Andy with a scissor coming toward me. She took it from him and scolded him. He started crying and when I tried to tell her that I told him to bring them to me (he was about two feet away and I was watching him) she got really mad. I've never seen her like that. Well, to be fair she had a point. Andy was three years old, not that now would be any better. He recently turned four. I give him the candle that I lit earlier and tell him to be careful. "But we don't tell mommy" I say and think 'cause she will kill me if I put any of her babies in danger. She knows I would never and I'm very careful, but I guess her maternal instinct just kicks in and she doesn't see reason any longer. Or maybe it's a woman thing. Come to think of it, mom and Natalie almost killed me too when Tris told them during one family lunch. The only one who supported me was Andrew, but then all three women glared at both of us. I've been in the doghouse for a long time after that. I sigh at that thought.

"Mommy won't get mad?" he asks.

"I need your help, but sometimes mommy is too worried that something might happen. I would never let that happen, buddy, but mommy is just cautious. We shouldn't hold that against her" I say smiling and he smiles. He has three teeth missing now.

"Hold what against me?" Tris asks with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. Busted.

"Honey, you're home" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, Eaton" she says. Oh, she knows and she is pissed. She only uses my name like that when she's pissed.

"Mommy, don't be mad with daddy. I only wanted to help" Andy defends me. Ah, my little ally.

"I'm not mad, sweetheart" she says picking Andy up and taking the candle from him. She kisses his cheek and then bends over to give Rose a little peck. I get a glare.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Mhm" she says and turns around. Oh, boy. Seems like the doghouse is my new vacation house. We walk back downstairs and light all the candles we have placing them on several surfaces throughout the room.

"Daddy, story" Rose says from the couch. Tris nods toward me and I go sit next to my daughter.

"Why don't you join daddy and Rose on the couch. Mommy will be there soon" I hear Tris say and see Andy come over and sits on the other side.

"What story do you want me to tell?" I ask them and as usual they both start talking at the same time and none makes any sense.

"Guys" I say and try to make them listen to me. If learned that if I let them argue long enough they will end up fighting. Like really fighting and I don't like that.

"Kids" I hear Tris from the kitchen say and they immediately stop.

"How do you do that?" I ask stunned. She doesn't yell, she doesn't even raise her voice and yet they shut up the moment she addresses them. I look toward her dumbfounded and she just shrugs.

"Mommy super power I guess" she says chuckling.

"Yeah, probably. You definitely have to teach me your trick" I say.

"I don't have a trick" she says. "Who wants hot cocoa?" she asks and they both immediately jump up.

"Me" Andy says.

"Me" Rose says too. And they both repeat until Tris speaks up again.

"Kids."

"Seriously, love, you need to tell me how you do this" I say amazed.

"Maybe someday" she says and I see her working in the kitchen.

"Could it be before they grow up?" I ask, pushing my luck, no doubt.

"Maybe someday when you are not in the doghouse again" she says and practically slapped me mentally. Oh, boy, I'll pay for this for a long while.

"Alright. Story" I say turning my attention back to the kids and try to change the subject. They both start again, but then I decide to intervene. "How about I tell you how I met your mother?" I ask them and they look at me with big eyes. They smiles and nod their little heads. Great. Victory for daddy for a change. "Daddy was here in Dauntless for two years before mommy came" I start saying.

"What did you do hewe?" Rose asks.

"Uhm, I worked" I say, not sure what else she would like to here.

"In youw big office?" she asks.

"No, I had a different job then" I explain.

"What job?" Andy asks.

"I had to watch… some screens" I tell them vaguely. I can't tell them about the control room and the surveillance cameras, they might tell someone. This isn't common knowledge.

"You watch TV?" Rose asks.

"Yeah."

"Cawtoons?" she asks.

"No, sweetheart, grown-up things" I say and see she opens her mouth to ask another question. She is so curious. "I'll tell you some other time" I quickly add. "Well, anyway, daddy was here in Dauntless two years before mommy came. I was an initiate instructor, just like now and the day mommy came here she fell from the sky" I tell them and they both look at me stunned.

"The sky?" both ask at the same time.

"Yes."

"Like birdie?" Rose asks.

"Like an angel" I answer. "Your mommy came to me like an angel."

"Did you love mommy right away?" Andy asks. Wow, he is really growing up fast. He asks smarter questions every day.

"Not immediately, but I knew she was someone I would like to know better" I tell them.

"Did you kiss mommy?" Rose asks giggling. She always giggles when she sees me kiss Tris and then I kiss her and put her on my shoulders. Unlike me, she loves heights, just like her mommy.

"After a long while" I say, with a little regret. I wanted to kiss her badly ever since I first saw her, but back then I couldn't.

"Why?" Rose asks further.

"Well, she was an initiate and I was her teacher and it wasn't allowed" I say and she starts pouting.

"That stupid" she says and crosses her arms over her chest. I hear Tris chuckle in the kitchen, while pouring the delicious smelling beverage into four mugs.

"Yeah, it was very stupid" I say indulging her "but soon after she was a member of Dauntless I kissed her all day long" I say grinning.

"Don't exaggerate, Tobias" she says placing the mugs on the coffee table.

"I'm not. I've kissed you every chance I got" I say pouting and she laughs. She bends down and kisses my lips.

"So, there any room for me?" she asks and I take Rose in my arms and Tris sits on the other side of Andy.

"Can I have some cocoa?" Andy asks.

"It's a bit too hot. Let's wait a little" she says caressing his cheek.

"Okay" he immediately says. He listens to me too, but it baffles me how he never even tries to argue with her.

"Seriously, hon, you need to tell me how you do it" I say chuckling.

"I will. Later. Now continue your story. I'm curious to hear how you finally grew a pair and asked me out" she says teasing me.

"Grew what?" Andy asks.

"Uhm, nothing. Your mommy is just joking. As I was saying. After your mommy became a Dauntless member I was allowed to kiss her every time I wanted" I say and she coughs "and when she allowed me of course" I quickly add. She starts laughing.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That was actually genuine. My throat is a little inflamed from the cold weather outside, wasn't meant for you" she says still laughing and I join in.

"I don't get it" Andy says.

"I'll explain it when you are older" I tell him.

"Me too?" Rose asks.

"You too" I say and place a kiss on her little head.

Tris hands us our mugs, well Rose gets her sipping cup and I make sure she doesn't burn her tongue or spills over herself. We sit there on the couch just enjoying our family time until Rose speaks up.

"Mommy tells the stowy much bettew" she says.

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "How come?"

"You didn't tell how you wescued mommy fom the bad people" she says and I look at Tris.

"You were my hero that day and every day since" she says and leans in to kiss me. I hear rose giggle and we part.

"Tell another story, daddy" Andy requests.

"Alright. Let's see" I say and think of a proper story for kids.

We spend the next two hours on the couch, wrapped in the fluffy blanket my in-laws gave us two years ago after Rose was born for occasions just like this one, until both kids are fast asleep. I get Andy, since he is a lot heavier and I don't want Tris to carry too heavy loads, while she gets Rose. We walk upstairs, each of us with a candle in one hand and go into the two separate bedrooms of our children. I change Andy and tuck him in. I kiss his forehead and walk out, leaving his door ajar. I walk to my daughters room where Tris finishes changing her into her pajamas and then tucks her in. We both kiss our little girl and Tris makes a quick stop in our son's room to kiss him good night as well. I hurry downstairs to check the front door and blow out the candles. I return upstairs where I find Tris already changed into her comfortable sleepwear and do the same. I slide in next to her and we cuddle for a while.

"You know, earlier I saw the kids sitting on the bed and I remembered the day we bought this bed" I tell her. "You remember?"

"Of course I do. You convinced me to buy this gigantic bed telling me we need a big one for all the kids we are going to have" she says rolling her eyes.

"I was right. We need a big bed for a big family like ours" I say and put my right hand over her already big baby bump. I kiss her soft lips and I feel her smile.

"You are a wonderful father, Tobias" she says and I smile happily.

"I want to be the best I can be for my children. I know how to not do it" I say a little sad now.

"Hey, you are great with our kids. And you did a good job making them with me. I mean look at me. A few more months and I will be huge like a whale again" she says chuckling.

"Don't say that. I love you and I love that you carry our children under your heart. Is it crazy that I'm just as excited about this pregnancy like I was when you were pregnant with Andy and then with Rose?" I ask caressing her tummy.

"No. I feel just the same. Come on. We need to get some sleep. If this storm continues both our little ones will come to our bedroom to snuggle and we both know that means no more sleep" she says chuckling and I have to agree. They tend to do that, but we never stopped them. I kiss her lips, then I bend over and say good night to my unborn babies, kiss the bump and then return to her lips again.

"Good night, my love" I say.

"Good night, my hero" she says and makes me smile.


End file.
